super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Count Dracula Duck (SSDB)
Drake Von Vladstone or better known as Count Dracula Duck is an anthropomorphic duck vampire and the final boss of DuckTales NES and its Remastered version. Character Description In DuckTales NES, Dracula Duck was the boss of Transylvania. In DuckTales Remastered, he's given more story behind him. When the Beagle Boys broke into Scrooge McDuck's money bin, they were after the portrait of Drake Von Vladstone which Scrooge bought from Magica De Spell in disguise. It was then revealed by Magica that the 5 treasures are the items able to revive the vampire duck and demanded to see his Number One Dime. After teaming up with Flintheart Glomgold and later being betrayed by him, Scrooge's dime was snatched by Flintheart himself and gave it to Magica. Despite already having her dime, she refused to release Scrooge's nephews and summoned Count Dracula Duck and ordered him to kill Scrooge. Despite a tough battle against the evil duck vampire, he was beaten by Scrooge McDuck and disintegrated into nothing. In Super Smash Disney Brothers Count Dracula Duck appears for the first time as an unlockable playable villain character. His speed is the best among villains but his attack power is high but not the highest compared to the other villains. His defensive tactics are also higher as well. His Neutral Special is to do his original attack of throwing a bat. His Side Special is to flap his cape, releasing wind. His Up Special is to teleport upwards. His Down Special is to create a void of darkness. His in-game description here: COUNT DRACULA DUCK "The big vampire from the DuckTales universe is here to do his dirty work! Use the Count well, and you'll have a blood-sucking monster on your hands ready to destroy everything." Attributes Dracula Duck is a speedy character who can outrun forces like the Hyena Trio or Flotsam & Jetsam with his speed being equal to that of Sparky. His attack power is high but not as high as other villain characters. Some of his attacks contain darkness energy. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Dracula punches two times and finishes with a kick. *Forward Tilt: Dracula swipes his cape. *Up Tilt: Dracula brings his hat upwards. *Down Tilt: Dracula performs a small kick into the ground. *Dash Attack: Dracula opens up his cape and dashes forward. *Forward Smash: Dracula tips over a coffin forward. *Up Smash: Dracula releases a dark void upwards. *Down Smash: Dracula starts cackling as the ground beneath him opens up to reveal spikes. *Neutral Air: Dracula vanishes in a cloud of red darkness energy that will damage anyone near it. He'll then reappear in 2 seconds. *Forward Air: Dracula whacks forward with a bat (actual creature, not baseball bat) *Back Air: Dracula swipes his cape backwards. *Up Air: Dracula holds out his index finger which proceeds to let out darkness energy. *Down Air: Dracula pounds his two hands downwards while imbued in darkness. *Floor (back): Dracula swipes his hand forward. *Pummel: Dracula bites the opponent in the neck. *Forward Throw: Dracula magically throws the opponent away. *Back Throw: Dracula hits the opponent with his cape backwards. *Up Throw: Dracula flies up to the air without the opponent and smashes on him or her. *Down Throw: Dracula throws the opponent in a void where the victim suffers various amounts of damage. After some time, the void spits him or her out. *Floor (front): Dracula vanishes and reappears while imbued in red darkness. *Floor (trip): Dracula sweeps his feet on the ground. *Edge (<100%): Dracula quickly climbs to the stage and does a barrage of cape swipes. *Edge (100%+): Dracula slowly climbs to the stage and swipes his cape. *Neutral-Special: Dracula Duck throws a small bat forwards. The bat may cling onto enemies and suck their health or just attack normally. *Side-Special: Dracula flaps his cape, releasing wind that will push some enemies. *Up-Special: Dracula teleports up or in whichever direction you choose. While teleporting, he leaves a cluster of bats that will damage all who touch them. *Down-Special: Dracula brings his arms upwards as a void of darkness creates under his feet. The void may place a flower on top of the enemy's heads. *Final Smash: Magical Destruction: Dracula starts getting imbued in darkness. The letters A, B and 1 appear near him. If you press A, he'll turn into a giant. As a giant, he can crush anyone from the background with his fangs and beak. If you press B, he'll turn into a large green serpent and head into the background where he'll shoot fireballs at the stage. If you press 1, he'll turn into a cluster of bats which will slam down on the stage if you press the 1 button again. While this is happening, his battle theme can be heard. Taunts *Up: Dracula starts grinning while hiding in his cape. *Side: Dracula starts releasing darkness magic from his finger. *Down: Dracula starts cackling at the sky. On-Screen Appearance A pot with green fluid is seen in the stage. Count Dracula Duck then emerges from it and descends down to the stage slowly and kicks away the pot. Cheer *Male Voices: Dracula Duck! Dracula Duck! Dracula Duck! Dracula Duck! Victory Theme A victorious-like remix of the Final Boss theme of DuckTales Remastered. Victory Poses *Dracula turns into a bat and flies away. *Dracula hides his face with his cape and starts laughing. *Dracula starts patting a bat on the head. He then looks at the screen growling. Event Matches *Event 24: Masters of Darkness: As anyone, defeat Dracula Duck, Doctor Facilier and Hades in the Underworld level. *Event 30: Masterminds: Defeat Disney's greatest villains. Role in Adventure Mode Count Dracula Duck appears in adventure mode as a major antagonist working with the other villains. He seems to be mysterious in the game and has a good friendship with Doctor Facilier. Also, he also has a voice which actually is a Romanian accent. Quotes from Adventure Mode ''"Hehe...haha....Plan is going perrfect...vith me and all of lackeys vorking, ve vill be unstoppable..." Dracula talking to himself. ''"Kids like you three should not be vearing Halloveen masks if you arre not scary...scarry means something else..." Dracula talking with Lock, Shock and Barrel. ''"Veird? Me? You must be confusing me vith someone else....the only veirrd person I see in this rroom is yourself." Dracula talking with a hero. Costumes *Dracula Duck: Dracula Duck's normal appearance. *Green Duck: Dracula Duck in a green appearance. *Blue Duck: Dracula Duck in a blue appearance. *Yellow Duck: Dracula Duck in a yellow appearance. *Purple Duck: Dracula Duck in a purple appearance. Trivia *Like Ratigan, Count Dracula Duck was added very early in development of the game. Category:MoleFreak23 Category:SSDB Characters Category:SSDB Villains Category:Super Smash Disney Brothers